The following relates generally to media playback devices and, more particularly, to media playback devices that are removably mounted in an automobile, recreational vehicle, boat, aircraft, or other vehicle.
Typical media playback devices (e.g., stereos, CD/DVD players/changers, televisions, VCRs, hard disk drive (HDD) based systems, etc.) have been adapted for use in cars and other vehicles. Because shock, vibration, and other physical environmental factors inherent in vehicles can adversely affect playback and operation of such devices, various mounting, housing, and/or bracing systems (collectively “mount” or “mounting system”) have been adopted for use in protecting and resiliently holding the media playback systems during use. While some mounting systems are intended to permanently fix a subject media playback device in a vehicle, many such mounting systems have further been adapted such that they allow for relatively easy selective removal of a media playback device by a user for portable use, theft deterrence, updating of content, and other functions. Accordingly, while removable media playback devices may be protected and resiliently held while inserted in a corresponding mount affixed to the vehicle, such playback devices are susceptible to breakage or damage from drops and other shocks while removed from their mount. It will be appreciated that the risk of such damage with media playback devices having removable HDDs is significant as the complex componentry of hard drives make them inherently susceptible to damage from drops/shocks.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an improved mounting system for resiliently holding and protecting a media playback device while removable portions are in both inserted and removed states.